<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mortifying ordeals of being known by rosegoldblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134758">mortifying ordeals of being known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood'>rosegoldblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Texting, chatfic, everyone is in uni, kind of, tommy + tubbo are in high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:39:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tubbo: what the fuck</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the open faced sandwich debacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so much shit happens in the dtss discord daily that we decided to turn it into a chatfic.<br/>meet the brains behind the comedy (and be a part of it):  https://discord.gg/7K9QzWh</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dream makes a server.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sbi will be appearing in later chapters, do not fear!! as well as eret, niki, tubbo, and the muffin duo!! just starting out with only the dt since that's what i'm experienced with :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>welcome to dangerspace</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>-&gt; <em>sapnap </em>joined the party.</p><p>-&gt; welcome, <em>george. </em>we hope you brought pizza.</p><p> </p><p>george: dream</p><p> </p><p>dream: george</p><p> </p><p>george: why</p><p> </p><p>dream: why not</p><p>            for fun lol i feel like it'd be a nice place to chat</p><p> </p><p>george: 😟</p><p> </p><p>dream: what does that mean</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: it means hes worried dream</p><p>             and i am too</p><p> </p><p>dream: for the love of god why</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: the dream <em>i </em>know would never willingly hang out with his friends </p><p> </p><p>dream: that is a complete misinterpretation of my character</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: big words. dont understand</p><p> </p><p>dream: lol dumnass</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: dumnass</p><p> </p><p>george: dumnass</p><p> </p><p>dream: shut up im on my pc ok</p><p> </p><p>george: ok fine</p><p>             im gonna eat my sandwich in peace</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ?? sandwich??</p><p>             didn't you say you were ordering pizza</p><p> </p><p>george: yeah</p><p>             pizzas a sandwich</p><p> </p><p>dream: george its not</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: are all british ppl like this</p><p> </p><p>george: like what</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ?? deluded enough to think pizza is a sandwich??</p><p> </p><p>george: ultimately pizza is a type of hot open-faced sandwich, primarily because the base of the pizza is a bread dough. As we reconstructed a taxonomy of sandwiches, pizza qualifies as a hot open-faced sandwich. The sandwich itself, should primarily be savoury.</p><p>             i copy pasted that lol</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: o</p><p>             open faced sandwich</p><p>             dream are you hearing this</p><p>             open faced sandwiches are just toast</p><p> </p><p>george: Toast is when you take bread that's already baked and toast it. Pizza, of course, is baked but not subsequently toasted. If you could toast pizza and get it crispy all over (like toast) then it would be toast.</p><p>             that's what google says</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: no but youre wrong</p><p>             open faced sandwiches don't exist</p><p>             sandwiches by definition are two pieces of bread squishing food together in between</p><p>             a sandwich without two pieces of bread is just toast</p><p> </p><p>george: An open sandwich, also known as an open-face/open-faced sandwich, bread baser, bread platter or tartine, consists of one or more slices of bread with one or more food items on top.</p><p>            - wikipedia</p><p>            ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p> </p><p>dream: its literally sandwich with no brim</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: THERE IS NO SANDWICH WITH NO BRIM</p><p>             ONE OF THE CORE REQUIREMENTS OF A SANDWICH IS BRIM</p><p> </p><p>dream: well idk about you guys but in my country a sandwich is both open and closed so i guess i could say pizza <em>is</em> a sandwich</p><p> </p><p>george: ha</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: when you see a plain white piece of bread on a plate with pepperoni on top </p><p>             are you like 'oh a sandwich'</p><p> </p><p>george: no bc i have brancells</p><p> </p><p>dream: brancells</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: brancells</p><p>             but exactly. any person with brain cells knows that open faced sandwiches dont exist</p><p>             well except for hot dogs ig, if those are counted as open faced</p><p> </p><p>dream: they do</p><p> </p><p>george: they do</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: yeah. so hot dogs, one specific type of open faced sandwich, and thats the only one.</p><p>            'open-faced sandwich' and 'hot dog' are synonyms because hot dogs are the only type of open faced sandwich to exist</p><p>            also i almost typed hot gods</p><p> </p><p>dream: why should hot dogs have the privilege of being accepted open faced sandwiches sapnap</p><p>            the society we live in...</p><p> </p><p>george: :[</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: because theyre different</p><p>            the bread in your so-called 'open faced sandwiches': ___</p><p>            the bread in hot dogs, the only valid open sandwiches: u</p><p> </p><p>dream: pizzaphobic</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: do you see the difference?! do you???</p><p> </p><p>george: arguably hot dogs are tacos</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: im sorry what the hell</p><p> </p><p>dream: yes</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: no </p><p>             what the hell is wrong with you people</p><p> </p><p>dream: oh SORRY sapnap i guess we just can't handle your GENIUS</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: tacos are not sandwiches</p><p> </p><p>george: then pizzas should be tacos??</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: what in gods name are you talking about</p><p>             hot dogs, pizzas, sandwiches, toast. they all have one thing in common. BREAD.</p><p> </p><p>george: tacos have bread though</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: TACOS DO NOT HAVE BREAD IN THEM.</p><p>             george...</p><p> </p><p>dream: taco bread is really good</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ITS CALLED TORTILLA</p><p> </p><p>george: it's a spanish bread or something ok</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: 😟</p><p>             does taco bread sound right to you</p><p>             say it out loud. those are not 2 words meant to be put together</p><p> </p><p>george: taco bread</p><p>             sounds just fine to me</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: in real life idiot</p><p> </p><p>george: yea</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: well thats just because youre a dick</p><p> </p><p>george: aw</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ...anyway. pizza is (closer to) a toast. open-faced sandwiches don't exist, with the exception of hot dogs. tacos may be made out of (a type of) bread, but theyre in an entirely different league.</p><p> </p><p>george: okay so i'll stop eating half of my meals now because looks like they don't exist anyway</p><p> </p><p>dream: pizzaphobia</p><p>            george xD</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ok explain to me what your meals are george</p><p> </p><p>george: it's just bread. and butter. and cheese or ham. that's it no other bread or anything</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ...toast.</p><p>            or at least, closer to it than a fucking 'open-faced sandwich'</p><p> </p><p>george: it wasnt in a toaster</p><p>             so it's not toast</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: if youre eating toast straight from the toaster we have a different problem</p><p> </p><p>dream: um what toaster i use the oven</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: what</p><p> </p><p>george: what</p><p> </p><p>dream: ive never had a toaster</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: AN OVEN??</p><p> </p><p>dream: or a microwave</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: microwave is better than an oven</p><p>             but why the fuck do you use an oven for bread</p><p> </p><p>george: are you living in another dimension dre</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: as a child i never had a toaster or a microwave</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>             so i had to oven my pop tarts. i NEVER got to have pop tarts, so it was like a special occasion</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>             tldr - ovening shit like bread and pop tarts are only acceptable IF you have no other device AND it's a special occasion, you've never had them before</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>george: poptarts are glorified sugar wafers</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>sapnap: no</p>
          <p>            </p>
          <p>dream: yes</p>
          <p>            theyre basically stale cookies</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: STALE?? theyre not stale</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: yes they are</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: explain to me</p>
          <p>             explain to me how tf theyre stale</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: they are bland and stale little circles</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: are communion wafers actually wafers</p>
          <p>             i dont think they are</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: idk i just call them </p>
          <p>             body of christ</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: i just call them crackers</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: weirdchamp</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: theyre stale crackers</p>
          <p>            end of discussion</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: but different from wafers right</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: yeah crackers are like compressed wafers in a way ig</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: we agree that communion = stale crackers, wafers =/= communion, so therefore wafers =/= stale crackers</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: upvote</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: ok good</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: well yeah </p>
          <p>             wafers have many layers</p>
          <p>             crackers have one</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: so like a singular layered wafer</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: wafers are not just 'crackers with lots of layers'</p>
          <p>             wafers are thin and crispy, while crackers are more crunchy and thick</p>
          <p>             you can have a single layer of wafer, but it still wouldnt be a cracker</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: yes</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: yes</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: ok good</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: sapnap made me read an article about flatbread just for this</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: and i still won</p>
          <p>             so haha british man</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: w in the chat for sapnap</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: no</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: gogy 😠</p>
          <p>             give me my w now</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: no</p>
          <p>             im going to class</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: uni boy</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: you go to the same uni as me bitchnap</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: yeah</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>george: 😐</p>
          <p>             im leaving now</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>dream: same</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>sapnap: wow</p>
          <p>             surprising absolutely no one dre is a simp</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>updates will fluctuate! i'll probably have another chapter up by next week, though. hope you enjoyed! ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the ass2020 debacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george: i thought this server was just for us</p><p>sapnap: yeah dream, it's a server, not daycare</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for all the support lmaoo i didn't expect this to blow up<br/>cw: usage of the word 'queer', said by sapnap, who in this fic is bi :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-&gt; a wild <em>tommyinnit </em>appeared.</p><p> </p><p>george: 😟</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: 😟</p><p> </p><p>george: who let the child in</p><p> </p><p>tommyinnit: i am not a child georgenotfound</p><p> </p><p>george: i thought this server was just for us</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: yeah dream, it's a server, not daycare</p><p> </p><p>tommyinnit: wh</p><p>                    both of u r assholes</p><p> </p><p>dream: guys be nice to tommy</p><p>            </p><p>tommy: thank you dream</p><p> </p><p>dream: hes just a child after all</p><p> </p><p>tommy: fuck you dream</p><p> </p><p>george: i mean arent you a child by definition</p><p>             &gt; a young human being below the age of puberty or below the legal age of majority.</p><p>             google</p><p> </p><p>tommy: oh yea you google everything dont you Gogy</p><p> </p><p>george: what does that mean</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: are you below the age of puberty, tommy?</p><p> </p><p>tommy: that is a Very Personal question dont you think sapnap</p><p> </p><p>dream: sapnap why are you asking tommy if hes gone through puberty yet</p><p> </p><p>george: weirdchamp</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: child</p><p> </p><p>tommy: No</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: you're below the age of the majority you are a child</p><p> </p><p>tommy: the fuck is an age of majority</p><p> </p><p>dream: the age of</p><p>            the majority</p><p> </p><p>tommy: now youre just tossing out words big man</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: yeah dre</p><p>             "whats an age of majority?" "the age of the majority!"</p><p>             youre so smart 😻</p><p> </p><p>george: dream 10000 iq moment</p><p> </p><p>dream: shut up both of you</p><p>            shaking my ass you all are always so mean to me</p><p> </p><p>tommy: excuse me big d what the fuck did you just say</p><p> </p><p>george: #ass2020</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: #ass2020</p><p> </p><p>tommy: #ass2020</p><p>             whats ass2020</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: oh tomathy</p><p>             sweet innocent tim tom</p><p> </p><p>tommy: no</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: we got ass2020 trending on twitter after dream sent the gc a butt pic in july</p><p> </p><p>dream: it was not a BUTT PIC</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: well your butt was in it</p><p> </p><p>george: so its a butt pic</p><p> </p><p>dream: you guys are idiots</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: then george said "ass2020"</p><p>              dream went "get it trending on twitter"</p><p>              and i guess gogy took that personally</p><p> </p><p>tommy: im confused</p><p> </p><p>dream: so am i, tomathy. so am i</p><p> </p><p>tommy: stop calling me that pissbaby</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: george hit post limit trying to do it</p><p> </p><p>george: niki n quack helped too</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: when niki n quackity helps you know its a worthy cause</p><p> </p><p>tommy: wait wait wait</p><p>             why wasnt i told about this ass</p><p> </p><p>dream: that is TERRIBLE wording</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: you were too young</p><p> </p><p>tommy: IM THE SAME AGE I WAS IN JULY YOU CUNT</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ...you were too young</p><p> </p><p>george: everyone knows you have to be 17 and 7 months to know about dreams ass</p><p> </p><p>tommy: this is a Confusing conversation</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: its because youre too y</p><p> </p><p>dream: sapnap?</p><p> </p><p>george: sap??</p><p> </p><p>dream: were you shot dead before you could finish</p><p> </p><p>george: tommy did you kill him</p><p> </p><p>tommy: not telling big man</p><p> </p><p>george: do you even know how to use a gun</p><p> </p><p>tommy: ...</p><p> </p><p>dream: so thats a no</p><p>            is sapnap okay</p><p> </p><p>george: yeah hes just dead</p><p> </p><p>dream: one less problem child to deal with 👍</p><p> </p><p>george: is the other one tommy</p><p> </p><p>tommy: 🖕</p><p> </p><p>dream: youre a problem child tommy</p><p> </p><p>tommy: not a problem child</p><p>             just a problem</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: yeah thank god you werent here for the sandwich thing</p><p> </p><p>george: sapnap youre back :]</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: hey baby</p><p> </p><p>george: :|</p><p> </p><p>tommy: what sandwich thing</p><p> </p><p>dream: oh boy</p><p>            sapnap</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: that conversation obliterated my braincells almost as hard as dream obliterates twinks</p><p> </p><p>tommy: HAAHHAAHAHA</p><p>             THAT IS THE FUNNIEST THING YOUVE SAID SAPNAP</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: i know tommy</p><p>             i know</p><p> </p><p>dream: what even is a twink</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: george</p><p> </p><p>george: i dont know what to say to that</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: because you know its the truth</p><p> </p><p>george: :/</p><p>             no im not</p><p> </p><p>tommy: you r </p><p> </p><p>sapnap: if dreams into you that makes you a twink</p><p> </p><p>george: does that make a sandwich a twink</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: did you just imply that dream fucks sandwiches</p><p> </p><p>tommy: not surprised</p><p> </p><p>george: whats wrong with you all im not a twink</p><p> </p><p>tommy: x to doubt Gogy</p><p> </p><p>dream: youre a twink george</p><p>            but NOT BECAUSE IM INTO YOU</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: see? even dream says so!</p><p>             are u sure youre not into him</p><p> </p><p>dream: yes &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>tommy: x to doubt Big D</p><p> </p><p>dream: tomathy...</p><p> </p><p>tommy: child abuse</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: george just admit it already youre a twink</p><p> </p><p>tommy: i still want to know what the Sandwich thing is</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: not the time im trying to get george to confess</p><p> </p><p>dream: what, are we in court?</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: yes</p><p> </p><p>george: i wont confess</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: then youre going to jail</p><p> </p><p>tommy: i dont think thats how things work Sapnap</p><p> </p><p>george: sapnap is stupid your honour</p><p> </p><p>dream: i know</p><p> </p><p>tommy: i know</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: rude</p><p>             or, as dream would say,</p><p> </p><p>dream: dont</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: shaking my ass you all are always so mean to me</p><p> </p><p>dream: it was a JOKE</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: i also said it as a joke xoxo</p><p> </p><p>george: im hungry</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: eat a glizzy then</p><p> </p><p>dream: eat an open faced sandwich</p><p> </p><p>tommy: ok what is it with this sandwich thing</p><p> </p><p>george: sapnap says that open faced sandwiches dont exist</p><p> </p><p>tommy: they dont</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: HA</p><p>             HA </p><p>             TOMMY I RESPECT YOU</p><p> </p><p>tommy: thanks sapnap i Do Not respect you</p><p> </p><p>george: they do exist</p><p> </p><p>dream: im with george on this one</p><p> </p><p>tommy: of course you are dream. Of Course you are.</p><p> </p><p>dream: ...what does that mean?</p><p> </p><p>tommy: it means youre a bitch</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: and a simp, and a queer</p><p> </p><p>dream: sapnap...</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: IM BI I CAN SAY IT</p><p> </p><p>george: whos dream simping for??</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ...</p><p> </p><p>tommy: ...</p><p> </p><p>dream: ...</p><p> </p><p>george: what</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: is that a srs question?</p><p> </p><p>george: yeah</p><p>             dream have u met someone</p><p> </p><p>tommy: ...</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ...</p><p> </p><p>dream: ...</p><p> </p><p>george: whats going on</p><p> </p><p>tommy: Gogy you are So Dumb</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: and aint that the truth</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the thin crust pizza debacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dream: why is carmen a girl name</p><p> </p><p>george: what</p><p> </p><p>dream: why is carmen a girl name</p><p>            it's literally like, the manliest name ever</p><p> </p><p>george: explain</p><p> </p><p>dream: it's car, a stereotypically guy thing, put together with men, literally men</p><p> </p><p>george: its just a name</p><p> </p><p>dream: it doesnt make any sense george</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: cars r only a guy thing because people think it is</p><p>             cars arent actually gendered so why should the name b</p><p> </p><p>dream: well yeah but</p><p>            arent names also a societal construct</p><p> </p><p>george: r u sure you arent a political major</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: dont fucking put the idea of dream as a politician in my head</p><p> </p><p>george: not playing minecraft is illegal under president dream</p><p> </p><p>tommy: good one GeorgeNotFound</p><p> </p><p>george: thanks tommy</p><p> </p><p>dream: how'd we get to president??</p><p>            i thought we were talking politicians</p><p> </p><p>tommy: i dont know how the government works in the us of a Big Man</p><p> </p><p>dream: you moved here five years ago you should know by now</p><p> </p><p>tommy: well i dont</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: #dreamforpresident2020</p><p> </p><p>dream: you said you guys didnt want me to be a politician</p><p> </p><p>george: yeah we said politician not president</p><p> </p><p>dream: you guys are confusing</p><p> </p><p>--&gt; a wild <strong>tubbo </strong>appeared.</p><p> </p><p>tommy: WHOOOO TUBBO</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: Hello</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: hi tubbo</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: i love bees</p><p> </p><p>dream: dont we all</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: hi tubo</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: who tf is tubo</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: mr tubo i find you very cash money</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: who is tubo?!?!</p><p> </p><p>tommy: address him correctly big s</p><p>             or else</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: alright alright</p><p>             hey tubbo</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: call me big law</p><p> </p><p>tommy: AHAH</p><p> </p><p>george: whos big law?</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: me idiot</p><p> </p><p>dream: yeah idiot</p><p>            just kidding george youre not an idiot</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: point n laugh at the simp</p><p>             simp</p><p> </p><p>tommy: simp</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: smip</p><p>           *simp</p><p> </p><p>george: simp</p><p> </p><p>dream: GEORGE</p><p>            i was "simping" for YOU</p><p> </p><p>george: did i ask u to :/</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ouch</p><p>             that ones gotta hurt dream</p><p> </p><p>dream: it did</p><p>            i hate u george</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: press x to doubt</p><p> </p><p>tommy: x</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: x</p><p> </p><p>george: x</p><p> </p><p>dream: why u too gogy :|</p><p> </p><p>george: because i doubt</p><p> </p><p>dream: ok yeah sure very funny</p><p> </p><p>george: it is</p><p> </p><p>--&gt; good to see you, <strong>skeppy.</strong></p><p> </p><p>skeppy: HELP</p><p> </p><p>george: did u come onto this server just because u needed help</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: no</p><p>             maybe</p><p> </p><p>dream: oh my god what is it</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: bad is angry at me</p><p> </p><p>george: when is he not</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: shut up</p><p>             i ordered a bunch of thin crust pizzas to his dorm</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: doesnt he hate thin crsusts skeppy?</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: yep</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: ohhh</p><p> </p><p>george: ok and</p><p> </p><p>dream: wait</p><p>            skep</p><p>            when you say a bunch... how much are we talking here</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: 5?</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: more</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: oh god</p><p>             10</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: not quite</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ?? what? 15??</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: 99</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY</p><p> </p><p>dream: sapnap you know he is</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ok fair</p><p>             but its still insane</p><p>             what the hell skep</p><p> </p><p>tommy: why did you do this Skeppy</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: idk i thought it would be funny</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: it is not funny</p><p> </p><p>tommy: so true Tubbo</p><p> </p><p>george: what help do u even need skeppy</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: how do i make him</p><p>             not angry</p><p> </p><p>dream: kiss him</p><p> </p><p>tommy: hey uh dream im not sure about that one</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: yes dream im not sure about that</p><p> </p><p>dream: it was a joke</p><p>            but maybe you should kiss him skeppy</p><p>            you've been pining long enough</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: ...really?? /i've/ been pining long enough??</p><p> </p><p>dream: yeah</p><p>            like jeez </p><p> </p><p>tommy: ...</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: ...</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ...</p><p>             phew</p><p> </p><p>dream: what</p><p>            what does that mean</p><p>            george what do they mean</p><p> </p><p>george: LOL</p><p> </p><p>dream: GEORGE</p><p>            WHAT DO THEY MEAN</p><p> </p><p>george: probably nothing </p><p> </p><p>dream: its not</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: it is</p><p> </p><p>tommy: yeah just ignore it Big Man</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: yes you are totally right dream</p><p> </p><p>dream: ???</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: yeah youre so right ive been pining for way too long</p><p>             could you even imagine pining for that long</p><p>             could never be you right dream</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: LMAOOO</p><p> </p><p>dream: im not pining for anyone??</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: sure u arent</p><p>             ANYWAY</p><p>             bad is still angry what should i do</p><p> </p><p>george: get him a gift</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: surprisingly good suggestion for george</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: arent the pizzas technically already a gift</p><p> </p><p>tommy: no</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: no</p><p> </p><p>dream: no</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: ok</p><p>             so what gift then</p><p> </p><p>george: discord nitro</p><p> </p><p>dream: oh my god you are such a gamer</p><p> </p><p>george: so are u</p><p>             u like it</p><p> </p><p>dream: i do</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: 🤮🤮🤮</p><p> </p><p>tommy: SO TRUE TUBOO!!</p><p> </p><p>george: get him an xbox</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: im not rich i dont have that kind of money lying around </p><p> </p><p>sapnap: didnt u just order 99 pizzas for bad</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: you think 99 pizzas cost as much as an xbox??</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: ya?</p><p> </p><p>george: no?</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: maybee?</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: wow</p><p> </p><p>dream: get him another pizza</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: that might be counterproductive</p><p> </p><p>dream: but not thin crust this time</p><p> </p><p>tommy: no make it thin crust</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: im trying to calm him down not make him angrier</p><p> </p><p>tommy: i wouldnt know how to do that big s</p><p> </p><p>dream: we know tommy</p><p> </p><p>george: get him a knife</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: what</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: wait</p><p>             thats not a bad idea</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: how is that not a bad idea/??</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: bad does knife-throwing you idiot</p><p>             he might like it</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: oh</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: ill go do that!</p><p>             thanks georg</p><p> </p><p>george: georg</p><p> </p><p>skeppy: thanks george</p><p> </p><p>george: np :]</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: skeps went offline... hes really doin it</p><p> </p><p>tommy: what did we expect sapnap</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: i think bad will use the nife to stab him</p><p>           knife</p><p> </p><p>dream: oh yeah for sure</p><p>            did we ever doubt</p><p> </p><p>tommy: fs in the chat for skeppy</p><p> </p><p>dream: f</p><p> </p><p>tubbo: f</p><p> </p><p>george: f</p><p> </p><p>sapnap: f</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>